Out of Time and Place
by CaptainLyssa
Summary: Season 3: The Swarm, Future's End and Blood Fever make for an unusual ark. After the events in Purge, my Blood Fever AU, a woman from Tom's past appears on Voyager to haunt his new relationship. Could this be a beneficent premonition for someone else?
1. Prologue: The Swarm

**AN:** the idea for this one shamelessly comes from something I've read. Sorry, I can't remember the author or title or even which website I read it on. I thank that person for the initial muse. As with many of my stories, I've morphed it into my Purge UA, with a small prologue from "The Swarm" which also deviates, ever so slightly, from cannon. A small explanation will be offered as to the events in my version of "Blood Fever" allowing the reader context for this story.

* * *

 **Prologue: The Swarm.**

"You have a big dinner date or something?" Tom teased the woman sitting in the co-pilots chair.

Torres finished complaining about their elongated mission for the third time in as many minutes. It wasn't as if Tom had contrived to be alone with B'Elanna for the last five hours, or that he couldn't locate the intermittent energy signatures Harry detected from his station on Voyager which lead to this away mission It was, however, obvious Lt. Torres had become irritated with the enforced immobility in such close quarters. It wasn't so clear if his presence added to her irritation.

Immediately on the defensive, B'Elanna turned toward her companion and gave him an assessing glare. They were known for bickering at the slightest opportunity. She didn't quite know how to take the man at times, and this was one of them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

When Captain Janeway first ordered the Chief Navigator and Engineer on this little outing, Torres rejoiced, not that she was about to let Tom know how much she'd come to enjoy his company. It would give her time to spend with Paris under the guise of orders. Over the last two years they'd gone from former Maquis conspirators, to begrudging acquaintances, to friends and now, well, B'Elanna didn't want to put a name to their relationship. Tom Paris still got under her skin, just not quite as much as he once had. Unable to distinguish when she started to enjoy their interactions, at some point they came to know each other better. He'd proved himself caring in the Vidiian Mines, intelligent while working on the Warp Ten project and honourable when rescuing the entire crew from Hanon IV. Not to mention all the times he'd rushed in to save her, the Pralor robot fiasco came immediately to mind. Then there was the whole leaving Voyager to confront Seska and uncover the spy constantly meddling with her engines. Tom Paris wasn't such a bad guy, if only he'd drop that cocky, arrogant shell to protect himself from getting to close to anyone.

Like you don't do the same! It takes one to know one, Torres, so just calm down, B'Elanna ordered her chaotic mind. Tom's just teasing, like he always does, with any woman or most of the crew. Tom Paris is a flirt. It's not like he'll ask you out and really mean it.

"Well," Tom spared the woman a sideways glance, intrigued by her volatile moods which didn't seem to be in evidence today. In fact, B'Elanna seemed to be enjoying their banter, and almost but not quite, flirting back. Her response encouraged Paris to continue. "You've been angling to get back to Voyager for about two hours now. Just thought maybe there was a reason?"

"Five hours in this box with you is about as much as I can take," B'Elanna retorted with a smirk. The usual heat accompanying her acid tone had disappeared. Only the lack of movement truly irritated her. Crossing her arms over her chest was about as much protection as she could gain in the close quarters because B'Elanna Torres would never admit to enjoying Tom Paris's company.

"I guess you'd feel better if the Captain assigned Ensign Bristow as your pilot," Tom continued to mock. Oh, he'd noticed the interest from several other male crew members. Luckily their mutual friendship with Harry gave Tom more access to B'Elanna's off duty hours his competition could only dream about. Trouble was, he wanted her attention without Harry around to act as a third wheel. "I've noticed he's been making any excuse to hang around engineering and especially you," Tom used his eyebrows to give the words extra meaning.

"Freddie Bristow is a child," B'Elanna retorted, watching Paris's reaction.

"Oh, really," Tom returned his attention to the console and attempted to appear unconcerned. Yet he really wanted to know if the man was a threat to his long term goals. "He looks like a grown up to me. Tall, good-looking and I hear he plays a mean set of Pareses Squares."

"I played one game with him, and I whipped his butt," Torres smirked with elation, remembering how Freddy underestimated her skill and agility. That should have been the end of his attraction, but the silly kid couldn't take a hint. Besides she'd been so angry at Paris, B'Elanna used the ball as if it were his head, hitting it with all the force she'd really wanted to expend on Tom. "Look, he has a crush on me. I can handle it." Suddenly, B'Elanna understood. Tom was jealous. She'd seen glimpses of it before, when someone interrupted one of their infamous arguments. They both enjoyed the verbal foreplay.

Where the hell did that come from, B'Elanna asked herself, before demanding from the man sitting next to her, "why are you so interested anyway, Paris?"

"I'm just curious how someone with Klingon blood seems to live the life of a Tabern monk," he offered softly, shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't mean anything more than playful banter.

"Who said I live the life of a Tabern monk," she shot back.

Chuckling, Tom's attention returned to the woman seated beside him. "Voyager's grape vine is alive and well, B'Elanna," he stated with a wide grin. "Everyone would have heard if you were seeing someone, or even had a date. Even you have to admit the ships so small, there's bound to be someone misconstruing something."

"The gossip is usually about your dates, Lieutenant," Torres fired back, wanting to turn the conversation back on Tom, "and your exploits after you've wooed your lady of the week on the holodeck."

"Bet you haven't heard anything much lately," he responded easily. "I'm waiting for the right woman to share my next creation. So, if you ever have a free evening, I have a holodeck program you might enjoy. Sailing on Lake Como?"

"A date?" B'Elanna scoffed.

"Two friends getting to know each other," Tom offered, but there was a note of hurt in his tone.

Watching him carefully, B'Elanna suddenly realised he was serious. Tom's body language had changed, becoming stiff and formal. He expected a rejection. Pleased she had Paris on a taught string, Torres offered, "I do enjoy sailing. You're on Lieutenant, tomorrow night, 1900 hours. Oh," she added with a teasing smirk as he turned to look at her with astonishment, "it's not a date, just two friends going sailing together. Your booking it using your holodeck time and rations for dinner."

Tom Paris was many things, but stupid was not one of them. He simply nodded his agreement, pleased to get B'Elanna to do anything with him. While considering what he could serve for their evening meal on the small skiff, all hell broke loose and two unidentified reptilians transported onto the shuttle. It was just as well they'd made their visit to the Holodeck for tomorrow evening, because it didn't look like they'd make it tonight.


	2. Chapter One: Making Noise

**Chapter One: Making Noise.**

"You spend every night here," B'Elanna complained, watching as Tom entered and picked up her discarded clothing from this morning.

"You want me to move back to my own quarters?" Tom questioned in a hurt tone. Pausing as he folded the deep blue, satin nightgown in his hands, Paris remembered the reason for almost being late for duty this morning as the silky material slid through his fingers. They'd had to skip breakfast to make up the time spent in more pleasurable pursuits. Recalling the exact moment he'd taken it off and thrown it across the room, Lt. Paris hoped for a repeat before meeting Harry for evening meal. It didn't look likely from the expression on his Klingon common law wife's face.

"I want you to ask the Captain for something bigger if we're going to co-habit," B'Elanna grumbled, standing and taking the gown from her mate's hands. It had been six weeks since their bonding on Sakari IV and space was getting a little tight in a cabin meant for one junior officer. Not that Tom's quarters were much larger.

"Why me," Paris moaned. "You know Captain Janeway's been giving us time to get use to our situation. I'm not her personal reclamation project anymore, now I'm an old married man."

"Which makes this the perfect time for you to approach her with a request for larger, married quarters," B'Elanna argued, hands going to her hips. "She likes you, and if anyone can talk the Captain into this, it's the cocky pilot with a presumptuous attitude."

"Gonna make it worth my while?" Tom teased, taking the nightgown back and throwing it so that it landed in the same position it had taken up all day.

"Come back with a positive answer about larger quarters for us to share, Helmboy," B'Elanna ran a finger gently down his cheek before cupping Tom's chin. Leaning in close she turned his left cheek to press against her nose and inhaled a long, deep breath. Her mate's sent filling her nostrils, B'Elanna struck.

Expecting the bite, Tom still flinched when it came. "I'm convinced," Paris responded, grabbing at his wife's hand and presenting her wrist to his marauding lips. Appreciating the Klingon custom of sniffing one's partner, Tom preferred light, teasing kisses. B'Elanna understood it to be the human equivalent and her deep brown eyes turned liquid with desire.

"You can ask later," B'Elanna growled, pushing the man against her cabin wall.

Tom landed with a resounding thump which only inflamed the sexual appetite of his half Klingon wife. "I see we're going to play rough, bengwI'," he responded, a feral smile on his lips.

* * *

Harry sat in the mess hall, drumming his fingers against the table. Tom and B'Elanna were late, again. The first few days after they returned form Sakari, the pair of them could hardly look at each other, much less sit with their friend and enjoy a simple meal. If one came in while the other was in his company, it was awkward to say the least. Usually one of them made some excuse to leave, or both of them did, in opposite directions.

Then Vorik died and everything changed. Tom and B'Elanna were suddenly never around. They were even granted a couple of days leave by the Captain who seemed to look on them with compassion. It took mere hours for the rumours to start and minutes for the Captain to circulate the truth. The Vulcan had infected B'Elanna with some kind of emotional imbalance which culminated in her Klingon heritage needing to take a mate. Tom had been her choice and the crew were to give Lt's Paris and Torres privacy in these initial days of their Klingon common law marriage. None of which came as a surprise to Harry who had watched his friends become closer, even starting to spend time alone on the holodeck.

Harry had been on the bridge when the call came in from Sakari. Torres bit Paris on the cheek. It didn't take long for everyone to look up the meaning after the Captain's memo and start talking about any and every incident or time Tom and B'Elanna had been seen together in the last couple of years. Suddenly they were the most romantic couple around, secretly in love with each other since Tom helped a very weak and injured B'Elanna from the Ocampa tunnels, maybe even before that, when they were both in the Maquis. No one bothered to ask Harry, who'd had a ring side seat.

Until a year ago, his friends could barely stand each other. It had been after the Vidiian's separated B'Elanna that Harry saw a softening on the engineers' part. It was the way she looked at Paris, until he opened his mouth and teased her. Then one of their famous bickering arguments would ensue. It wasn't until the Warp Ten project that Tom stopped falling in lust with every woman on Voyager, or at least stopped talking about dating. That, Harry thought, had been the moment this relationship had really started. Not that either of them really trusted anyone or dated. Tom might talk about it and B'Elanna not say a word, but they were both lonely and had relationship issues to deal with before they could let down the barriers enough to share the level of intimacy required for a loving relationship.

"Well," Harry muttered under his breath, "looks like Sakari did that for them."

The last five weeks had been lonely for Harry. Still hoping for a way home, his heart had finally given up on Libby. He'd started moving on with his life, falling in love with a holocharacter. It'd been a wake up call. Then Tom and B'Elanna hadn't just gotten together, they'd made a life long commitment to each other. He'd felt more and more like a third wheel as they made it plain they just wanted to be alone.

"To hell with them," Harry found the anger welling up as he slammed his fist against the table.

"Anything wrong, Mr. Kim," Neelix was at the young Ensign's side the moment his temper flared.

"Nothing," Harry muttered, feeling contrite. After all, who could tell the heart what it wanted. Obviously B'Elanna's needed Tom.

"Well, now, I've seen you sitting here for half an hour. You know, Lt. Nicoletti wanted to ask you something but you were so lost in your thoughts, I guess you didn't see her approach," Neelix smiled carefully. "You two have so much in common."

"Sue?" Harry looked stunned, looking around only to see B'Elanna hurrying towards him sans Tom.

"Harry," B'Elanna entered the mess, heading directly for her friend. "Sorry, Tom and I lost track of time, arguing," she added at the knowing looks passing between Kim and Neelix. Grumbling, Torres knew they'd not been treating their friend very well recently. "Tom's driving me mad. We need bigger quarters. I've sent him to speak with the Captain," she explained.

"I see," Neelix commented tentatively. "I gather Lt. Paris took some convincing."

Usually B'Elanna would have reacted to that statement. She shocked the two men by letting out a pleased giggle. "I have my ways."

"Looks like your learning to wrap Tom around your finger," Harry stated, an amused expression covering his lips. "It's about time; he's gotten away with talking people into things for too long."

"Neelix," Torres ignored her friends banter, embarrassed she let so much out, "what's left for dinner."

"Oh, no you don't," Harry's tone suddenly became adamant; "I've been waiting for you and Tom over an hour. I know you have rations, Torres and you're going to use them to make up for keeping me hanging."

Sighing, B'Elanna nodded and sat down. "Tom will have to get his own later," she grinned. "He's all out of rations," she added in a snicker.

"Not in the mood for sharing," Harry teased, "unless his trip to the Captain's successful?"

"Something like that," B'Elanna grinned, taking her friends order. Torres realised they'd been so involved coming to terms with Vorik's death and establishing their new relationship, they'd forgotten Harry. Tonight, she'd have to speak with Tom about making time to reestablish their lives outside their marriage.

* * *

Tom approached Captain Janeway's quarters, wondering how B'Elanna had convinced him to do this. Touching the bite mark still oozing slightly, a satisfied smile graced his lips. Sighing, he pushed the bell and waited. It didn't take long for the disembodied "enter" to float from the speaker. Forcing his expression into neutrality, Paris came willing to beg, if he could achieve his wife's goals. After all, a content B'Elanna was much easier to live with.

"Mr. Paris," Kathryn smiled, still in uniform, "what brings you to my door at this time of the evening?"

"Actually, Captain," he couldn't look Janeway in the eye. "I hoped you could help me out with a little marital issue B'Elanna and I seem to be having."

"Why don't you come on in," Kathryn offered, intrigued by the contrite helmsman. The changes in both her Chief Engineer and Con Officer had been amusing to say the least. Marriage seemed to suit them, although it was early days yet. Captain Janeway expected trouble at some point.

Nodding, Tom did just that. Nervous, he tried to stand at ease. He knew Janeway was laughing at him. She wasn't going to start this conversation. Finally building the courage, Paris took in a shuddering breath.

"B'Elanna's quarters are just too small," he admitted.

That elicited a smile. "I see," Janeway offered, not making this easy.

"If we were on the same deck," Tom started, assessing the Captains reception to his idea, "and our cabins were adjacent, we could knock out a wall. With permission, I could approach B'Elanna's neighbours about a swap."

"I'm sure your current neighbours would jump at the opportunity to exchange quarters," Kathryn almost lost her composure. The number of complaints about the noise coming from B'Elanna's billet since Tom moved in had not decreased. Security learnt to ignore them.

Tom's cheeks reddened as his expression became both apologetic and remorseful, "I know we can be a little loud."

"That's one way of describing it," Kathryn stated, a very slight smile curving the corners of her lips. "Fifteen reports of concern that one of you was physically assaulting the other in the first week. I will admit, I looked into the complaints. The doctor was quick to inform me your injuries were consistent with Klingon mating practices and if there was something to worry about; I'd be the first to know."

Swallowing, Tom didn't want to tell B'Elanna about this little complication to their love life. "I'm not sure what you'd like us to do…"

"Tom," Kathryn finally let her mirth show. "I've been waiting for you to approach me. At the moment only the mess hall and officer's lounges are used on deck two. You know we keep the quarters on that deck for visiting dignitaries. However, I feel they might be more appropriate for you and your wife. Not only would you get more room, the lack of neighbours might be appropriate in this situation."

Braking out into a wide grin, Tom was effusive in his thanks. "I'm going to tell B'Elanna now. Do you mind if we move in straight away."

"Not at all," the Captain laughed. "I only ask you to be a little circumspect at main meal times."

"Yes, Ma'am," Tom grinned in return. After he'd left Janeway's quarters, he rubbed his hands together and the song _Happy Days are Here Again_ ran on a continuous loop in his mind. Had he known of the complication about to befall him, he might not have been quite so assuming in his pleasure.


	3. Chapter Two: Sudden Apparitions

**Chapter Two: Sudden Apparitions**

Still unable to wipe the smile from his face, Lt. Paris exited the turbolift onto deck two. While Tom wanted to go directly to their new quarters and com B'Elanna to join him, he knew they needed to meet Harry for dinner. Too many times in the last weeks they'd ignored Ensign Kim, selfishly spending their off-duty hours alone. It was time to get back to some kind of normal, visiting Sandrine's and socialising with other members of the crew.

The door to the mess hall slid silently open as Tom approached with a wide grin covering his lips. Feeling like nothing in the world could go wrong, that's when it happened. In sight of everyone on the alpha shift eating their evening meal and a few from the beta shift enjoying an early lunch, **_she_** appeared. One moment Tom's thoughts were on the pleasurable pursuits he'd be experiencing tonight, after all a happy wife meant a happy life, the next a pair of deep brown eyes were staring at him. Somehow the woman just materialised before Lt. Paris. Worse, **_she_** was a woman Tom knew and someone B'Elanna had no idea about.

A second, perhaps two passed before the woman standing directly in his way squealed in delight and launched herself at Tom. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lt. Thomas Paris had to counterbalance them, leaning his weight into her so they didn't fall to the floor. Taken by surprise their lips met for the briefest moment before he pulled away, embarrassed.

"Tom, I never thought I'd see you again," the woman in his arms shouted with excitement.

"Rayne?" Tom questioned, looking wildly around for Q or some other explanation as to why this particular twentieth century individual from another quadrant ended up on _Voyager_. Grey corridors surrounding him and silently stunned people sitting at the tables in the mess told Lt. Paris he hadn't moved through time or space but they had witnessed the entire event.

Noticing the sudden and deafening silence, the young woman pivoted to carefully observe her surroundings. A curious expression covered her face as she took in overwhelmingly grey vista. "Where am I, and how did I get here," Rayne questioned, eyes wide, taking in every detail.

"I don't know," Tom stuttered, stepping further into the passage so the population in the mess were screened out by the closing door. The image of B'Elanna's furious brown eyes glaring at him burnt his retina. Even news of their larger quarters wouldn't shield Lt. Paris from his wife's very Klingon reaction to being caught kissing another woman.

"Why are you wearing the same outfit Dr Leisure Suit dressed in? Is it a uniform?" Starting to put ideas together, Rayne's mind made the connection when she recalled the people beyond the now closed door all in similar clothing. "I always knew you weren't a spy. You cared to much about what could happen to me. Besides, there had to be a reason you and Tuvok Freakosaurus targeted the computer in my lab. You were trying to shut me down, so I didn't go to the media about the UFO that was your spaceship. It all makes sense now."

"Ah, Rayne," Tom stepped away from the astute scientist, scratching his head, wondering what to say. "I'm not sure how much I can tell you until we work out how and why you've appeared here."

"The truth would be nice," she insisted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the man standing before her. Voice remaining at the same octave, Rayne's tone changed to one of annoyance when Tom remained silent. "Look, you just disappeared yesterday, poof, into thin air. I know you didn't get things quite right, like you didn't belong in my time and now I wind up in a hallway that looks like a set from a B grade space movie."

Trying to find something to say that wouldn't break the temporal prime directive, Tom once again scratched his head. Behind Rayne the mess door slid open silently. B'Elanna and Harry stood in the portal. While Ensign Kim looked confused, Tom's wife was furious. Tom knew he had to do something to defuse the situation.

"You have some explaining to do, Lieutenant," B'Elanna stated, her eyes and tone radiating hostility. It was well known Klingon women didn't share, and never their mate.

"Lieutenant?" Rayne echoed, eyes darting between Tom and the strange looking woman. "Well that explains a lot. Military, the uniforms, I should have guessed. But then again, no Military on Earth employs astrophysicists, NASA maybe, but there not really military."

"Rayne Robinson," Tom placed his hand on the young woman's shoulders, turning her to face his friends and then letting go before he could get any deeper in trouble with Lt. Torres. "I'd like you to meet my friend Harry Kim and my wife, B'Elanna Torres."

"Wife?" Rayne placed her hands on her hips, stepping to one side so she could see everyone in the group. "I never picked you as a liar, Tom. I recall you telling me yesterday that you weren't married."

"Rayne," sounding somewhat disconcerted, Paris felt B'Elanna's eyes arrow on him. Two women were waiting for his response. "B'Elanna and I weren't even dating, well not officially, when I was assigned to my mission in Los Angeles, so I didn't lie to you. I tried to let you down easily. Like I said, I've never met anyone like you and really thought I never would again. If things had been different, maybe we could have been friends, but they weren't. I know it's not going to make any sense, but four months have passed in our timeline."

"Then I am on a space ship," Rayne concluded. Looking around incredulously, the astronomer noticed the windows of the mess through the still open portal. "Are they stars? Did you say hi to Saturn for me?"

"Saturn," Harry looked confused.

"Actually," B'Elanna stepped over to stand beside her mate and stake her claim, " _Voyager_ is a a Federation Starship and we're a long way from the solar system."

"That's awesome. It's just like Star Wars," Rayne commented, not at all frightened by the situation. In fact, she seemed intrigued and pleased. "I'm finally visiting a galaxy far, far away."

"Not exactly," Tom responded, eyes down cast. "We're still in the Milky way, just a long way from Earth. About sixty thousand light years. We've already fought several Empires and incorporated them into the Federation, so where not at war."

"What do you mean?" Rayne demanded. When it was obvious the three realised they'd said too much, she rolled her eyes and stalked off into the mess. "If I get to be here, even for a short time, I want to see the stars up close and personal," Rayne muttered under her breath.

"Paris to Captain Janeway," Tom tapped his com badge before the irate half Klingon at his side could get a word in.

"Janeway here," the Captain acknowledged in a delighted tone. "I thought you and B'Elanna would be busy moving into your new quarters, Tom."

Torres gave her husband a look that sated they'd talk later. Right now, Tom needed to concentrate on whatever was going on with Rayne and find a way to get her back to where she belonged. Grabbing Harry's arm, the pair returned to their table in the mess, leaving Tom to make his report before joining them.

"We have a little problem, Captain," Paris offered in a professional tone, indicating this was an official call. "Do you remember Rayne Robinson, the astronomer who helped us out a few months back when we visited Los Angeles?"

"When _Voyager_ was sent back in time to the twentieth century?" Kathryn asked, more than a little confused.

"It seems Miss Robinson materialised on deck two without warning. As far as I can tell, the transport hasn't set off any internal ship's alarms. She's now in the mess hall, watching the stars go past the windows," Tom reported, observing the woman who was out of her time and place.

"I'll be up in a moment. Until then, keep her occupied, Mr. Paris. Janeway out," the Captain's tone turned harsh.

"Occupied?" B'Elanna demanded. Her Klingon genes gave her a greater hearing range which never worked to Tom's advantage. "How are you going to achieve that, Helmboy?" she hissed as he passed by her table.

"Now is not the time, bangwI'," Tom growled, stalking over to Rayne's position by the window. Although she didn't appear traumatised, Lt. Paris knew this sudden change in her surrounding must be affecting Rayne. Once the novelty wore off and reality set in, her emotions might change.

"Janeway to Kim," Harry's com chirped.

Shaking his head, Ensign Kim knew what was coming next. Before the Captain could order him to the bridge and investigate Rayne's sudden appearance, Harry saluted a goodbye to his friends. Left to finish her meal alone, B'Elanna watched as her husband approached the woman carefully, so has not to frighten her. His attitude reminded Lt. Torres of the time they spent in the Vidiian mines and how Tom had cared for a terrified woman without a second thought.

"It's beautiful," Rain commented, feeling Tom approach. "I've dreamt of seeing the stars up close and personal all my life. But you know what, there's not a constellation out there I recognise. So, either we're traveling faster than the speed of light and the stars are being distorted or I'm a very long way from home. Tell me, Tom, you're the Astrophysicist, which one is it?"

"Both," he sighed. "Earth is in the Alpha quadrant. _Voyager_ is about sixty thousand light years from home. Effectively, we're on the other side of the galaxy. Harry's gone to the bridge. We'll figure out how you got here, Rayne and get you back to where you belong. Until then, we need to keep your knowledge of our time as limited as possible. Our ship has a rule called the prime directive, which means I can't tell you very much."

"I'm really on a spaceship? Makes sense," Rayne commented softly while her mind began to accept this new reality. "I should have known you were from the future, all those comments about crude technology and laser weapons that could evaporate a truck. I guess I got so caught up in the romance of the situation, I didn't really have time to analyse what was happening. So, tell me," she turned and looked at Tom, "is Tuvok or your wife Human. B'Elanna sure doesn't look like she's from anywhere on Earth."

"Tuvok's Vulcan, it's the first world humans came into contact with when we started exploring our solar system. B'Elanna's half Klingon," he answered carefully. Keeping the temporal prime directive on twentieth century Earth had been hard enough. It was impossible with an educated astronomer who had seen and heard too much on a twenty fourth century starship.

"How many other aliens are on board this ship?" She asked, looking around at the crowd, many of whom gaze at her only to look away.

"We don't use that terminology any longer, Rayne," Tom rebuked softly. "There are many species in the Federation."

"I have a lot to learn," she sighed once again, returning her attention to the stars streaming by the portal.

"Mr. Paris," Janeway's voice came from behind them. The Captain had entered quietly, observing her helmsman and his interactions with the out of time and place woman. As usual, Tom Paris attempted to make their guest comfortable.

"Rayne, I'd like you to meet our Captain, Kathryn Janeway," Tom introduced. "Captain, this is Miss Rayne Robinson."

"I'm glad to meet you Miss Robinson," the Captain held out her hand. "Tom told me all about your adventures together."

"Really," Rayne's tone stated she didn't believe the woman but accepted the greeting.

"I'd like to welcome you on board," Janeway smiled, watching Robinson's reactions. Undaunted by the situation, the Captain offered, "I've sent Harry Kim to determine how you got onto _Voyager_ and uncover if we can get you home."

"Tom asked me how I got here. It's strange. One moment I was standing in my office, staring at my useless computer and thinking about everything that happened yesterday," Rayne recalled, "the next Tom was in front of me. I'd kind of been wishing he'd come back but never expected to have it happen."

"I see," Kathryn offered in her best maternal tone, while raising an eyebrow. If her chief engineer ever got hold of that piece of information, her helmsman would be in trouble.

"How many people live on this ship," Rain enquired, gazing into the mess hall. It seemed everyone kept their conversation to a minimum, hoping to hear the latest gossip. As more officers came into the room, they found it increasingly difficult to find a space to eat.

"We have a crew compliment of one hundred and forty-eight," Janeway offered easily, analysing the young woman.

"And you all eat in this tiny room?" Rayne's mind counted the chairs and tables. Numbers had always distracted her mind, numbing the fear. The reality of the situation was finally beginning to set in. "It must get very crowded."

"Are you hungry?" Tom asked, attempting to distract the woman from learning too much about the future. "I'm not sure how your taste buds will handle Neelix's cooking. Before you ask, he's a Talaxian, a species native to the Delta quadrant."

"He joined your ship?" Rayne looked faintly surprised as her mind worked through the logistics. "Well, I guess your just going to have to accept me too. There must be something I can do on this ship. After all, I don't have a car or job anymore thanks to your interference with Cronowerx."

"Rayne," Janeway watched the interaction between Paris and the young woman. She seemed comfortable with her helmsman. That fact hadn't been missed by the rest of the officers in the mess, nor Tom's wife. Signalling to Neelix, they joined B'Elanna still sitting at one of the tables. "Can you tell me what occurred after Tom returned to _Voyager_."

"I drove my van back to the city and went to my apartment. I called Mr. Starling's office on the special number he gave me, only he was hopping mad about something and pulled my funding, firing me on over the phone," Rayne stated. "I went back this morning to clean out my desk and ended up here. Not that I really know where here is."

"You've come forward in time about four hundred years," Tom stated softly after the Captain gave him a cautious nod. "We have a rule, called the temporal prime directive which means we can't tell you anything that might upset your timeline or affect your future."

"That just the thing," Rayne tuned her brown eyes on Paris, "Mr. Starling didn't remember a thing that happened yesterday. He couldn't recall our phone conversation when I located the signal in orbit or meeting your Dr. Leisure Suit. I kind of got suspicious at that point and wondered if you'd done something to his mind, especially when you mentioned a time ship."

"Tom," Janeway's tone served as a warning.

"Sorry, Captain," Tom sounded contrite, "slip of the tongue."

"Well, it seems you might be with us for a little while, Miss Robinson," Janeway smiled in a way she hoped was comforting. "I'm going to assign you quarters on deck six. I'm leaving you in the care of Tom and B'Elanna, who will make you comfortable and show you how to operate anything that's new. Lieutenant's, I'll see you at the senior officers staff meeting tomorrow, 0800 hours."

Tom spared a glance at his wife. To say B'Elanna was remotely happy about this turn of events would be pushing his luck. "We'll do our best to make Rayne feel at home, Captain. Maybe when Harry's off duty, we can meet on the holodeck. I have a program from the twentieth century which might make our guest comfortable."

"If it's all the same to you," Rayne stated reading the emotions passing between the couple, "I think I like to stay here and watch the stars for a while."

"I'm sure Tom and B'Elanna can accommodate your request," Janeway smiled, turning and leaving the mess. To which she heard a "Yes, Ma'am" and "Aye, Captain".

"Why don't you go and give Harry a hand," Tom suggested, understanding how the comment would be received by B'Elanna, he hastened to add, "I know you'll find the reason for Rayne's sudden appearance between the pair of you."

"And the sooner we find what brought her here," Torres eyed the woman suspiciously, before turning her knowing gaze on her husband, "the sooner she can get back to where she belongs."

Returning to sit at the window, Rayne couldn't help but be aware of B'Elanna's instant and unfair dislike. Her emotions more mixed and agitated than she let on, the stars outside the window somewhat soothed the maelstrom that was her mind. There would be little for Rayne Robinson to gain in returning to the twentieth century. She didn't have a job and they were pretty hard to come by for Astronomy graduates. Within a month her savings would be exhausted if she couldn't find another situation. Tom had killed her van, the best she could afford with student loan's still hanging over her head. Her rent was only paid up until the first of the month and her only remaining family lived in Canada. All in all, a bleak outlook.

"A penny for them," Tom stood at her side silently.

Sighing, Rayne felt a little wired. It was only midday in LA. Suddenly she needed to do something. "It'll cost you more than that," she teased easily, not letting her doubts colour her words. "What do you use for money around here anyway?"

"We don't," Tom laughed. "Come on, I'll show you to your quarters and get a com badge replicated."

"Replicated?" Rayne questioned. When Tom's eyes twinkled and he smirked, she huffed, "I have a lot to learn."


	4. Chapter Three: Learning to Live

**Chapter Three: Learning to Live**.

"Anything?" Janeway questioned at the senior staff meeting the next morning.

"No, Captain," Harry frowned. He looked tired. The young Ensign remained awake all night, unable to detect a single abnormality. "There's no temporal flux, no radiation of any kind, no phase variance. Tom took Rayne to the Doctor for a check up which gave us absolutely nothing. For all intent and purpose, it's like she was transported onto _Voyager_ from across time and space, and all without a trace."

"Then she's stuck here?" B'Elanna asked, arms folded across her chest in a protective posture. The gesture earnt Tom's obvious displeasure.

Shrugging, Harry offered with a yawn, "as far as I can see, there's no way to return her if we can't understand how she got here in the first place."

"What are we going to do with the young woman?" Chakotay enquired. "The longer she's exposed to our time and technology, the greater chance of creating a temporal abnormality."

Tom interrupted with a self-mocking smile, "we're still short of qualified staff in Stella cartography. Rayne is an astronomer. It would give her something to do and she seems to like looking at the stars."

"That's a very good suggestion, Mr. Paris. However, I concur with Chakotay. I'm not sure if our technology is something we should expose Miss Robinson too any more than is necessary," the Captain stated thoughtfully. "Yet if we can't return her to her own time, I don't see we have a choice. She has the skills and we have a position."

"Logically," Tuvok added, "it would appear Miss Robinson's timeline didn't reset when _Voyager_ returned to the Delta quadrant, while Mr. Starling's did. A conundrum in and of itself, and one for which I can find no logical answer. I have examined what records remain from the era and it appears a Rayne Robinson was killed in a motor vehicle accident the day after we left Earth. Therefore, I suggest attempting to return her would be against the temporal prime directive."

"That might be so, Tuvok," Janeway considered the situation carefully, "however allowing Ms. Robinson to stay on _Voyager_ is changing our timeline. Temporal mechanics, it gives me a headache just thinking about the implications."

"If we can't return Rayne to her own time," Harry stated carefully, watching the byplay between Tom and B'Elanna. He could tell trouble was brewing between his friends. "We'll have to invite her to join the crew."

"I believe you are correct," Tuvok agreed, "in which case we must endeavour to educate Miss Robinson to our time if she is to become an active member of this crew. I believe you have commenced on this endeavour Mr. Kim."

Embarrassed, Harry explained, "Rayne's very intelligent. After Tom showed her to her quarter's last night, she worked out how to use the computer and the com badge. She wandered onto the bridge so I had her help me with the scans. I don't think it will take long for her to catch up, Captain."

"Perhaps, Ensign, if Ms. Robinson is comfortable in your company," Janeway tried not to smirk as she made her pronouncement, "we should foster a friendship. Along with Tom and B'Elanna, it would give our newest crew member a good support base."

"What about our timeline?" Tom asked, understanding the Captain's reasons only too well. It got him off the hook with his irate half Klingon wife. If B'Elanna came to know Rayne, they might just get along better. _And pigs will fly backwards,_ Tom snorted internally, glancing at his wife.

"I don't see that we have a choice in the matter," Chakotay stated. "The only difference in Rayne's timeline will be her disappearance instead of her death. It's not a major change and I'm not willing to send her back, if we can find a way, only to be killed."

"Computer, locate Ms. Robinson," Janeway ordered.

"Ms. Robinson in currently in her quarters," came the disembowelled voice.

"I think," Harry offered, stifling another yawn and managing to look embarrassed at the same time, "she might be asleep. We worked through the Gamma shift."

Allowing her eyebrow to rise, Kathryn Janeway noticed the very slight relaxation of Lt. Torres shoulders. Keeping her smile internalised, the Captain felt certain there might be a new romance on board very soon. All she needed to do was nudge it in the right direction. After all, B'Elanna had aided Ensign Kim in that department before. This might even be fun to watch. Capturing Chakotay's gaze, Kathryn new he'd read her mind and was of the same opinion. Poor Harry Kim always fell for the unobtainable. This time, they'd all be aiding and abetting the young man, if the young woman was amenable to the idea.

"Well, if there's nothing further, your dismissed," Janeway pronounced. "Lt. Torres, I'd like a word, if you have a moment."

"Aye, Captain," B'Elanna responded automatically, waiting until the others left.

"Did you get a chance to move into your new quarters last night," Kathryn asked conversationally as she picked up several PADD's and glanced at their screens.

"No," the succinct answer met the Captain's expectations. B'Elanna's attitude convinced Kathryn the newlyweds might have spent what remained of the night in the cabins assigned to them before their bonding on the Sakari.

"Trouble in paradise?" Janeway asked in a sardonic tone.

"You could say that," B'Elanna stated. Knowing she was reacting in a very Klingon way, it hadn't stopped the argument with Tom last night. Sitting and watching _**her**_ husband with the twentieth century woman, Rayne proved to be very hands on. Although Tom didn't return the gesture, he didn't do anything to stop the woman either.

"I wouldn't make too much of it," Kathryn warned with a disarming smile. "In fact, I wanted your opinion on Miss Robinson's compatibility with Ensign Kim. It seems Harry spent some time with Rayne, almost as much as with Lt. Paris."

Snorting to hold back her smirk, B'Elanna offered, "at least she's not sixty thousand light years away or a hologram. I guess Harry could do worse."

"I know this isn't Starfleet policy and I am asking this as a favour," the Captain said softly. "I want to you and Tom to make time to spend with Harry and Rayne as a two couples. I get the feeling we might even have a new romance in the air, if the conditions prove right."

"You're asking me to act as a matchmaker?" B'Elanna almost choked.

"Obviously your husband has a previous relationship with Miss Robinson. While Tom makes her feel comfortable, Rayne's going to need a someone who's not attached to call on at all hours of the day or night. I think Harry might be amenable to the situation," Janeway suggested.

"I'll see what I can do," B'Elanna sighed. "Can I tell Tom about this plan, Captain?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Kathryn smirked. "You're dismissed, Lieutenant."

* * *

Only one or two more chapters to go in this story. I think you can see where it's headed.


End file.
